Tell Me That The Lights Won't Change
by Ivythevigilante1780
Summary: After devastating heartbreak, Emily left Rosewood to escape from everyone. In the middle of nowhere, Emily stopped at a cheap motel. Emily meets Paige, they try to figure out what they want.
1. Chapter 1

It's August 3rd and today Emily Fields will get married to the woman of her dreams. Emily is going to marry Samara Cook, they have been together for three years and they are madly in love. Samara asked Emily to marry her, and they have been planning for almost six months. Emily is at the hotel with her best friends and Pam. But Pam never liked Samara, and she still doesn't like her but she keeps it civil. On the other hand, Wayne loves Samara and they get along easily. Now Emily is in the bathroom and she is feeling very nervous and her stomach is feeling strange. But Pam has a bad feeling about Samara but she won't say anything because that will lead to an argument with her daughter. Emily's best friends are dressed and they are just fixing their makeup and hair.

''Emily, are you okay? You have been in the bathroom for a while now.'' Aria said, and she waited for Emily to answer back.

''Yeah, I'm okay just feeling nervous,'' Emily said and she finally comes out of the bathroom.

''It's okay to feel nervous. I felt like that too when I married your father. It's normal for people to feel like that on their wedding day.'' Pam said and she puts on perfume.

Emily sigh and Hanna helped her with her hair.

''Em, where are your shoes?'' Spencer asked.

''Check in the bag, I forgot to take it out,'' Hanna said.

Spencer checks the bag and helped Emily put on her shoes. Couple minutes later, Emily is finally done getting ready. They left the hotel and head to the church. Aria and Hanna saw that everyone came but they don't see Samara's parents. They figured they are with Samara on their way.

''Emmy, you look so beautiful,'' Wayne said and his eyes started to get watery.

''Thanks, dad,'' Emily said with a smile and she hugged him.

Everything is in place, everyone is waiting for the wedding to start. Emily's friends and family waited for her to enter the room. The music started to play and Emily can feel her heart beating fast and Wayne hold his daughter's arm. They start to walk down the aisle. Wayne kissed Emily's cheek and he started to cry and Emily just smiled at him. Now Emily is standing next to the priest. An hour later, Samara hasn't walked in and everyone is wondering why she is taking long to walk in. But Samara's Cousin Emma walked in and walked straight to Emily.

''What's going on?'' Aria asked.

''Well, um I'm I really don't know how to say this but, Samara won't get married today….''

Emily didn't let Emma finish.

''What do you mean, she doesn't want to get married?'' Emily said.

''She gave me this letter and told me to give it to you only. She couldn't do it today, Emily I'm so sorry.'' Emma said.

''What a total bitch, she couldn't even tell Emily herself,'' Hanna said.

Spence and Aria agreed. Emily just left the church then Pam and Wayne followed her. Spencer and the girls started to handle the guests. Emily ran to the limo and told the driver to take her home. Emily, started to cry and she couldn't stop, she just kept crying. Back at the church, everyone started to leave and the girls kept calling Samara but she didn't pick up. Spencer and Hanna left a very ugly voicemail. The girls left the church and went back to the hotel to change into their normal clothes. They called Wayne and Pam to let them know that everyone left.

* * *

Emily arrived at the condo of her and Samara bought together. Emily noticed all of Samara's stuff is gone. Emily cried again and she started to rip off the dress she has on. Emily saw the picture frame on the table of them being together, she grabbed it and threw it at the wall which almost her father when he came in. Pam quickly grabbed the blanket on the couch and wrapped it around Emily, and pulled Emily into a hug.

''Why she couldn't tell me'' Emily cried.

''I don't know, sweetie. But you will get through this.'' Pam said.

''I want to be alone,'' Emily said and she broke from the hug.

''Of course. Call us for anything.'' Wayne said.

Emily just nodded and her parents left the condo. Emily texted her friends that she wanted to be alone and they know that Emily needs space. Hours went by and Emily didn't leave the condo for anything. She didn't answer her parents' calls or texts. Emily got up went straight to the bathroom filled up the bathtub with warm water and started to get undressed. She got in the bathtub and looked up at the ceiling and she sighs. Then she looked at the ring she has on, and so many things were racing through her mind. Emily started to remember how she first met Samara in college then started to remember of everything they been through the good and bad. Emily kept asking herself what she did wrong that would make Samara leave because thought getting married is what she wanted too. Emily started to bathe herself and tried not to think of Samara but it was hard not to. She still hasn't read the letter and she isn't sure when she will read the letter. After taking a bath, Emily tried to call Samara but her phone was disconnected. Emily, went to the bedroom and laid on the bed and her, befriends asked the landlord to open the door of course they lied.

''Hey, Em we got Chinese food and it's your favorite pork fried rice with half chicken,'' Aria said.

Emily sat up on the bed, they sat on the bed and Spencer got the wine also.

''Have you read the letter?'' Spencer asked.

''No I haven't. I called her but the phone is disconnected and I feel like crap.'' Emily said.

They started to eat together and drink wine. They didn't want to force Emily to talk about her feelings so they changed the subject.

''What are you going to do about the honeymoon?'' Hanna asked.

Samara and Emily planned a trip to Italy for three weeks. Even to cancel the trip would cost even more and there is no refund.

''Well, I'm definitely not going. You and Spencer can go to Italy.'' Emily said and she drinks more wine.

Spencer and Hanna have been married for two years but been together five years. Aria was dating Jason DiLaurentis but they broke up two months ago, for now, Aria is enjoying being single.

''Spence, we should go to Italy,'' Hanna said with a small smile.

''I really do mean it, Spence. You two should go and have fun. I really don't want to be in the honeymoon suite by myself.'' Emily said.

''Alright we will go,'' Spencer said.

''You can have the time off,'' Hanna said.

''I don't need time off from work.'' Emily said.

''We think the opposite. Emily, don't lie to us saying that you will be okay because we know when you are lying.'' Aria said.

Emily and Hanna work together, Emily is a photographer and Hanna handle the customers and fashion. Hanna owns her fashion magazine.

''I'm fine!'' Emily yelled.

''We are not attacking you. We just don't want you to lie to yourself and everyone saying that you're fine.'' Spencer said.

Emily drinks more wine and hasn't eaten much of the food.

''I want to be alone,'' Emily said.

''Okay, we will leave. Call us when you're ready.'' Aria said.

They left the condo and Emily looked around and wasn't sure what to do. All she knew that she wanted to be alone. There were pictures of her and Samara around the condo while looking at the picture Emily felt angry about what happened. Something came over her, anger took over. Emily started to break everything. She started to throw picture frames everywhere the wall, floor and broke anything she touched. While breaking everything, she started to cry but she didn't stop. The condo started to become a mess, she broke the TV by throwing it on the floor. While breaking everything, Emily's left hand started to bleed but she didn't notice it because she didn't feel it. Her hand kept bleeding but the anger she felt and breaking stuff did kinda help but didn't make her hundred percent better. After a while, Emily stopped and she sat on the floor and kept crying then she noticed that she had a cut on her left hand. She went to the bathroom and started to take care of the wound and it did sting when she poured rubbing alcohol on her hand. Later she went back to the bedroom and laid on the bed and she looked out the window.

Two days later, Emily went to work but Hanna hates when Emily is stubborn. Emily went to work putting on a fake smile and work like nothing is wrong, but Hanna knew her very well. Hanna walked into Emily's office and glared at her.

''I told you that you can time off from work,'' Hanna said.

''I don't need time off and I'm fine enough to work,'' Emily said and she started to work on her computer.

''Don't give me that bullshit. Don't lie to me okay, because I know you feel like crap inside and out. Go home and take all the time you need.'' Hanna said.

''Hanna, don't. Because I don't need people to babysit me.'' Emily said.

''Well, first of all, lying to yourself saying that you're fine is wrong. I know how it feels because I went through the same thing with Caleb. I lied to everyone and especially to myself and I don't want you to do that. I'm not saying it will work overnight but you need time to process everything and find your inner peace.'' Hanna said.

''Hanna, I'm fine and I will keep working,'' Emily said.

''Whatever, Em,'' Hanna said and walked out of the office.

All day it was hard for Emily to focus but she was being stubborn. On her lunch break, she met up with her parents. Pam and Wayne are worried about Emily because they know that she is lying saying that she is fine. They all went to a restaurant and the waiter brought their food.

''How are you feeling?'' Wayne asked.

''I'm fine.'' Emily lied.

''It's okay to say that you are not fine. We thought you would take time off from work.'' Pam said.

''I don't need time off. Spencer and Hanna will go to Italy, later tonight. I didn't want to go by myself so I gave them the tickets.'' Emily said.

''Have she tried to connect you?'' Pam asked.

''I did her call but her phone number is disconnected. I really don't want to talk about this.'' Emily said.

''How about you come with us to New York to see your aunt and your cousins'' Wayne said.

''I'm not really in the mood to be around people,'' Emily said.

Emily went back to work then Pam and Wayne went to pack for their trip to New York. Hanna left early because she had to meet up with Spencer, Aria is busy with her book and Emily went home because she wanted to.

When she arrived home she ordered takeout food and condo is still a mess. Later she started to clean the condo and it took a while to clean everything. Emily was in her room and she saw the letter on the nightstand. It took a couple minutes to decide if she should read the later or not, she did open it but didn't take out the letter. Ten minutes later she made up her mind and started to read the letter.

 _Emily,_

 _I'm sorry but I can't marry you today. I got scared and everything felt too fast, and I didn't know how to tell you. I know me writing this letter is wrong and I should have to you face to face but I couldn't do it. I thought I wanted to get married but I just couldn't do it. I know me saying sorry is not enough but I really do mean it. I'm truly sorry for the pain I caused you and your family. I still love you and I hope one day you will forgive me and maybe get back together._

 _Samara_

Emily got up went to the kitchen and she burns the letter. If she was in front of Emily, she would have smacked Samara. Emily went back to the bedroom and started to watch random shows on TV. All night Emily couldn't sleep, she tried and kept trying but just couldn't fall asleep. It started to rain and she sat by the window and just looked outside then she looked at the time on her phone and its 4 am. She got up, started to pack clothes and other stuff she will need then she got dressed. She put the two luggage in the trunk of her car and she got inside and started the car. She started to drive until she left Rosewood, now she is in Ohio and she is just driving. Emily didn't want to let anyone know where she is going because, in reality, she doesn't know where she is going. She wanted to get away from everyone for a while. She stopped at a gas station to buy junk food and energy drinks kept driving to Indiana. Hours later she stopped at a gas station to use the bathroom but she didn't use it because it was so dirty and she just left. She hasn't slept or ate something properly, she just kept driving. She made it to Indiana, she stopped at a motel to rest for the morning because she will drive when night falls. She ate and bathe now she is lying on the bed. Emily drove to Indiana non-stop, so she easily fell asleep fast.

It's nighttime and she woke up because her phone was ringing but she didn't pick it up because it's a private call. She doesn't pick up private calls. She got up and looked at her cell phone, she got texts from her best friends and parents but she didn't reply back. She mostly packed her stuff and left the hotel. She drove to taco bell and ate in her car and she thinking where to drive next. The next state is Illinois, next is Iowa then South Dakota. She looked at the map on her phone thinking where to go while eating tacos. She wasn't sure what to do, she thought fuck it I will just drive anywhere. After she ate then she started to drive to Illinois and explore whatever next town or city, she will land in.

Emily is in Rockford, Illinois and she started to drive around to see what she will do for the day. Emily saw a sign that said Anderson Japanese Gardens, she decided to go and check it out and maybe try to take pictures. While walking around and taking pictures, she did feel happy for a moment because photography does make her happy. The garden was breathing taking she thought to herself. She just kept taking pictures all day then she ate a sandwich. Later she left the garden and explored the city. She buys postcards and other souvenirs, then she got in her car and started to drive to the next state.

* * *

 _Next day_

Yesterday Emily spent the whole day in Iowa. Now, Emily is in South Dakota, she was driving but she got a flat tire and she forgot to buy a spare tire. So now she is in the middle of nowhere and no car has passed by in two hours. And she doesn't have good service on her cell phone. It's extremely hot that Emily couldn't sit on the grass and if she had an egg she can cook it on the ground. She sees a truck approaching her and she tried to get the driver attention'. The driver stopped and got out then walked towards Emily.

''Need help?'' He asked.

''I got a flat tire and I don't have a spare,'' Emily said.

''Well, I don't have my tools with me but I can drive to my dad's shop and we will help you.'' He said.

''That will be great. Thank you so much. I'm Emily.'' Emily said.

''My name is Noel,'' Noel said and they smiled.

Emily watched Noel hook the car to his tow truck. Then both of them got in the truck and he started to drive. It took a while for them to arrive at the auto shop and it started to rain with thunderstorms.

''You should go to a motel for the night because it will rain horribly,'' Noel said.

''Yeah sure. Is it close to the shop?'' Emily said.

''Yeah, from the shop to the motel it's a five-minute walk,'' Noel said.

They arrived at the shop but Noel's father wasn't in and he closed the shop early.

''Tomorrow, the car will be ready,'' Noel said.

''Okay sure. But also can you check the engine because the light is on.'' Emily said.

''No problem. Well, I will drop you off at the motel'' Noel said.

''By the way, where am I?" Emily asked.

''You are in Kadoka, South Dakota,'' Noel said and Emily just nod.

It's a small town and it's in the middle of nowhere and the population is 707. Emily took the luggage of the car and Noel drove Emily to a cheap motel called, Late Nite Owl. Noel helped Emily take her luggage in the motel lobby then he left. Emily looks around the lobby and it's not a five-star hotel standard cleaning. The motel is two-star level. Emily, see a girl with big brown eyes and she is watching TV. Emily walked up to the counter and rang the bell. The clerk is surprised that Emily will stay here in the motel. Because usually people who will stay here hookers and people who are hiding from something or someone.

''How can I help you?'' She said.

''I will like a room,'' Emily said.

''For how many days?'' She asked.

''For the night and how much it will be,'' Emily said and the girl just nods.

''It will cost you fifty dollars.'' She said.

''Wow not bad,'' Emily said.

But the girl didn't say anything. A boy with long brown hair up to his neck and has freckles all over his face walked towards the clerk.

''Paige, I'm hungry.'' He said.

''Okay, go back and I will cook something once I'm done here,'' Paige said.

''Okay.'' He said while he looked at Emily then he walked away.

Emily gave Paige her credit card.

''I will need to see ID,'' Paige said.

Emily gave her the ID then Paige looked at it and the credit card. And she charged Emily for the room then gave back Emily her stuff.

''Here is your key,'' Paige said and Emily grabbed the key.

Emily looks at the key and it has her room number 2031.

''Thank you,'' Emily said but Paige didn't say anything back.

The room is very simple, one bed, one TV, bathroom, microwave, mini-fridge, and a telephone. Emily unpacked so she can change into her pajamas, but first, she looks around the room. It's clean and nothing is out of order. Emily tried to turn on the TV but it's not working but she didn't care. Emily left the room because she wanted to buy something from the vending machine. Then she hears Paige talking to someone and thought she is probably on the phone. But Emily did think that Paige is cute. After buying her snack she goes back to the room and she sees the little boy who told Paige that he is hungry but she noticed he has on a different shirt. Because a while ago, he first had on a Mickey Mouse shirt but now he has on a baseball team logo Mets tank top. They walked by each other and he watched which room Emily went in and he walked away.

 _Next day_

Emily noticed in the morning that Paige wasn't there because now there is the middle-aged guy at the front desk. She asked for directions which way to the shop that is five minutes away. It really took Emily, five minutes to arrive at Zeke's auto shop. Emily saw Noel and they started to talk about the car.

''There is a problem,'' Noel said.

''What is it?'' Emily said.

''The flat tire is fixed. Well, now you other problems with your car and I'm surprised that your car made it this far. Well, the first problem that I need to fix, oil pump failure, your car needs oil for the moving parts and the worse one is I need to find out what is causing your car to overheat. And if you keep driving like this you will end up in an accident.'' Noel said.

''Fuck. Well, how long it will take for you to fix it?'' Emily said.

''It will probably take a couple days, that's my guess. I don't like to rush my work when I fix a car. Now it's your choice to let me fix it or you can leave.'' Noel said.

''Okay, I will let you fix it.'' Emily sigh.

''Okay, good,'' Noel said.

Emily left the shop and she looked around and it's a very small town.


	2. Burn-Out Car in a Forest

It's the middle of the afternoon and Paige woke up because her brothers are making loud noises. She walked out of her room and she sees Milo and Leo arguing about who won in street fighter game on PS4. But she doesn't see her parents and she figured they must be working at the motel. Paige can tell her brothers apart by their personalities and her brothers want to know how she tells them apart. Leo and Milo are ten years old, and Paige takes care of them most of the time. Paige and her family live in a small house, it has one bathroom, three bedrooms, a small backyard, and the houses are far apart from each other.

''Why you two so loud?'' Paige asked.

''Leo, think he won but he just kept pressing the same buttons over and over. I'm the better fighter.'' Milo said.

''He is crazy because I'm the better fighter and he is just jealous,'' Leo said and stuck out his tongue at his brother.

''Can you two stop making so much noise, I'm trying to sleep. And where are mom and dad?'' Paige said and she sat down on the couch with her brothers.

''They went to work. So you have watched us like always. We are hungry, you will cook something for us?'' Leo said.

''I want egg cheese sandwich with turkey bacon,'' Milo said.

''Me too!'' Leo yelled for no reason.

''Fine, I will make the sandwiches but you two better not make loud noises when I go back to sleep,'' Paige said.

''Deal.'' Milo and Leo said.

Paige went to the kitchen and she started to cook the eggs and beacon. Noel walked into the house, he greeted the twins then went to the kitchen and asked for a sandwich. Noel and Paige are close and they always hang out together along with the twins.

''Have you seen the cute girl, that came to the motel yesterday,'' Noel said.

''Yeah, and?'' Paige said.

''I just thought you would be interested of flirting with her. You haven't dated a girl since you broke up with Carla last year.'' Noel said.

Paige was in a secret relationship with Carla and she was older by three years. Paige wasn't ready to come out to her family because they wouldn't accept her, so she wanted to avoid the drama. They broke up because they didn't trust each other in the relationship, and just broke it off and stopped speaking to each other. Carla moved away and Paige mostly stayed because of her family and the motel.

Paige took the sandwiches to her brothers and she went back to the kitchen to talk with Noel. He is always trying to encourage Paige to date other girls and have fun.

''Why I would flirt with her? She doesn't live here and she is straight.'' Paige said.

''How do you know that, if you never asked her? I'm just saying that I miss the old Paige that we used to fun all the time and flirt with random girls.'' Noel said.

''You do know, that we live in a small town that being gay is not acceptable here. Plus, what's the point talking to her when she already left the motel.'' Paige said.

''Well, she will stay for couple days because I have to fix her car. I'm just saying have fun because you are acting like an old lady and that's not fun.'' Noel said.

''Whatever, Noel. Well excuse me I'm going back to sleep.'' Paige said.

''Okay, I will see you later old lady,'' Noel said with a smile and Paige just said whatever and went back to the room.

Paige laid down on her bed and closed her eyes. While in the living room, Noel and the twins are making so much noise that Paige can't sleep. They become loud when the three of them are together and Paige sigh and she is feeling annoyed. The walls are thin so basically, she can hear their conversation. Paige left her room to tell them to be quiet but they didn't listen.

''Paige, let's do something fun. You're always taking care of them and you spend less taking care of yourself. We are in our twenties and we should be having fun. Let's go to the city and have fun like before.'' Noel said.

''We want to go,'' Leo said.

''No,'' Noel said.

''Not fair.'' Leo said.

''The city is hours away.'' Paige said.

''So what? We will just spend the night at the city and come back in the afternoon, stop making excuses and let's have fun.'' Noel said.

''I will check my schedule.'' Paige said.

Noel isn't sure if Paige is telling the truth or not but he won't forget about it. The boys want to go to the pool and she figured to go because she knows, they won't let her sleep. Noel can't watch them because he has to go work at his dad's auto shop. Noel, left then Paige and her brothers got ready to go to the pool. They arrived at the motel and the twins jumped in the pool. And they are the only kids in the pool. No one else is around so Milo and Leo started to play catch in the pool. Paige jumped in the pool and she started to play with her brothers.

Paige's father Nick is the handyman in the motel and her mother Violet takes care of the financial. Paige isn't close to her parents and they don't know that Paige is a lesbian. Her parents are always working long hours and Paige always took the role of another parent to her brothers. Even when Paige works the late night shift, she still takes care of her brothers. When Paige was a teenager she used to go out to parties with Noel. But when she got older, she started to work and care less for herself.

Paige and her brothers took a break and sat on the edge of the pool.

''Are two happy?'' Paige asked.

''Why are you asking that?'' Milo asked.

''I just want to know. Mom and dad are always working and you only see them when they come home to sleep.'' Paige said.

''We are not bored or alone because we have you. And we always have fun with you even when there are no other kids around. Are you leaving us?'' Leo said.

They quickly got sad because they think Paige is leaving them.

''I'm sorry I didn't mean to break your laptop. I will fix it I promise.'' Milo said.

''Wait, I'm not leaving. I'm just asking how you feel. When you are broke my laptop?!'' Paige yelled loudly.

''I'm sorry. It was an accident, I swear.'' Milo sadly said.

''It's alright. I am mad that you broke up but I will get it fixed and no video games for you for two weeks.'' Paige said.

''Oh, come on!'' Milo yelled and Leo laughed.

They spent little more time in the pool then went to change clothes and get something to eat. Paige when to take her laptop to Noel's friend to get it fixed. The boys were playing soccer but Milo got sleepy when to take a nap at the house. Leo isn't tired so he decided to explore the town like always he does when he is alone. Noel's friend doesn't live far from Paige and it's only a ten-minute walk. Leo is walking and he sees Emily taking pictures, so he went up to her ask a question.

''What are you using?'' Leo asked.

Leo has on a dinosaur blue tank top, dirty sneakers, wristbands, and camouflage shorts.

''It's called a Polaroid camera,'' Emily said and she is using a Polaroid camera one step 600.

''I never saw a camera like that before,'' Leo said.

''Want to try and take a picture?'' Emily asked.

''Sure!'' Leo said happily.

''I'm Emily what's your name?'' Emily said.

''I'm Leo,'' Leo said and smiled.

Emily remembers the first night when she checked into the late nite owl motel. She remembers when Leo asked Paige for food, but that wasn't him it was Milo. Emily started to teach Leo, how to use the camera then he started to take pictures. He is smitten by her. He started to take random pictures of the town and Emily kept giving him pointers.

''Wow for your first time, you took great pictures,'' Emily said with a smile.

''Really?'' Leo asked.

''Yeah, I do mean it. It took me a while to get good shots.'' Emily said.

Leo smiled and he felt good of himself. Leo gave back the camera, Emily took a picture of Leo and she let him keep the pictures. Leo is starting to develop a crush on Emily.

''There isn't much to do in this small town, right?'' Emily said.

''We used to have a park but it was taken down and it's always like this. We get a lot of people when it's Christmas because people travel a lot.'' Leo said and Emily just nods.

''Okay. Well, Leo I had fun but I have to go make a phone call.'' Emily said.

''Can we take pictures again?'' Leo asked.

''Sure.'' Emily said and Leo couldn't help to smile.

They said bye to each other, Emily went back to the motel and Leo went home to tell his brother what happened. Leo showed him the pictures.

''She said we can take more pictures. Don't tell Paige.'' Leo said.

''Why not?'' Milo asked.

''Because I don't want her to know I have a secret girlfriend,'' Leo said and Milo laughed.

''She is not your girlfriend. And she just took your picture as a friend.'' Milo said.

''Well, you are jealous I have a girlfriend.'' Leo said with a big smile on his face.

''You are crazy and stupid,'' Milo said laughing again.

''I'm not stupid!'' Leo yelled.

Then Leo and Milo started to wrestle with each other. Milo got Leo in a headlock and tried to make Leo say uncle but Leo won't give up. They kept wrestling with each other but they didn't notice that they broke something in the living room. They fell onto the ground then Leo got on top and Milo tried to get Leo off him.

''Say uncle!'' Leo yelled.

''Never! You are ugly and smell like shit!'' Milo yelled.

Paige walked into the house and saw what her brothers are doing. She started to yell and pull them apart.

''What the hell is going on?!'' Paige yelled.

''Just playing wrestling, duh.'' Milo said.

''Yeah, duh.'' Leo said.

''Clean this up now! Because I swear if this living is not clean, oh you two are going to pay!'' Paige yelled with so much anger.

Leo and Milo got scared and quickly started to clean the mess they created. When Paige gets angry and yells at them, they don't question her.

While cleaning their parents came home. Leo and Milo wanted to spend time with them but they were busy looking for something.

''Leo, can play somewhere else we are busy.'' Nick said.

Milo sigh ''I'm not Leo. Like always.'' He left them alone and went to his room.

* * *

Paige was going to say something but it would just lead to an argument. Nick and Violet found what they were looking for and just left like nothing.

When Paige works the night shift usually the boys will join her but they are mostly in the break room. Because when the parents arrive home they just ignore the boys and go to sleep.

Its late night and Paige just cooked a home meal dinner for the boys. Because they get hungry late at night and she doesn't want them to eat junk food. She cooked the food at the house and heat it up in the break room microwave. They started to eat together like a family. And Paige heard someone ring the bell and she left the break room.

It's Emily. They stared at each other without saying a word for a couple seconds.

''How can I help you?'' Paige asked.

''I noticed everything is closed. But is there anywhere I can get something to eat? I really don't want to eat junk food from the vending machine.'' Emily said.

''Yeah, in this town everything is closed early. And the nearest diner or anything is hours away.'' Paige said.

''Well that sucks.'' Emily sigh.

''Wait right here.'' Paige said and Emily nods.

Paige went to the break room and grabbed Cup Noodles and a Gatorade bottle. She came back and gave it to Emily and Emily was surprised that Paige did that.

''Thank you. How much do I owe you?'' Emily said.

''It's on me.'' Paige said and Emily smiled back.

''I really don't know what to say besides saying thank you.'' Emily said and smiled.

Emily grabbed the food and went back to her room. She filled the cup noodles with water and heat it up in the microwave. While eating she looked at her phone and she still hasn't replied or called back her parents and friends.

 ** _Next Day_**

Emily went to the auto shop to speak with Noel. Noel sees Emily walking towards him and he gets an idea and just hopes it will work out because it only took him couple seconds to think about it.

''How is my car?'' Emily asked.

''Well….'' Noel said.

''More bad news?'' Emily said.

''Y-y-y-yeah, something like that.'' Noel said.

''Just tell me because I need to know,'' Emily said.

''I'm struggling to fix your car but I need more days to fix it.'' Noel said.

''Fuck. Are you serious?'' Emily asked.

''Yeah, serious like a heart attack.'' Noel said.

Emily only has been in town for two days. Noel thinks the longer Emily stays then Paige will flirt with Emily. But he won't tell Paige about the plan.

Emily went back to her room, sat on the bed and looked at her cell phone. She dialed Samara's phone number but it is still disconnected, she called Denise but it went straight to voice-mail. Emily started to remember the good times she had with Samara, she remembered their first Valentine date and so many good moments they had together. Then Emily started to remember the bad times they went through, and she thinks one of those moments might have ruined the relationship. A month before the wedding, Emily and Samara got into a huge argument because Emily started to work more hours during the week and weekends and barely spent time at home. Samara got angry about it but Emily worked over time, to save more money for the wedding. Because she didn't want Samara's parents to pay for the wedding. Emily is stressing herself by thinking what she did wrong in the relationship.

Emily left the room and went to a small diner and sat at the counter, she started to read the menu but her mind kept going back to Samara. She sighs and she wanted to drink something strong.

''Do you have something strong to drink?'' Emily asked the waitress.

''We don't serve alcohol but there is a dive bar called Cherry Tavern, around the corner.'' She said.

''Thanks.'' Emily said and left the diner.

She walked inside the dive bar and she sees Noel drinking and talking to the bartender. She sat down next to him and he greeted her.

''What is good here to drink?'' Emily asked him.

''If you want something strong, then go scotch. It seems that you need it.'' Noel said and he kept drinking is beer.

Emily asks for scotch and the bartender served her. Noel wanted to know if Emily is straight or a lesbian, so he will flirt with her than tell Paige about it.

''Maybe later wanna go back to my place and we can have a party,'' Noel said with a smile.

''Not interested,'' Emily said and she started to drink.

''Why not?'' Noel asked.

''Because I am a lesbian and I'm not interested being with a guy at all.'' Emily said and she glared at him.

''Whoa, slow down tiger. I can take a hint that you don't like guys, geez.'' Noel said and drank his beer.

''Buy me the next drink and I will forgive you,'' Emily said and they just smiled at each other.


End file.
